total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jakusz/Survivor: Wawanakwa
Well I started watching the earlier seasons of Survivor and am currently on Palau. Anyway, I was thinking what if the Total Drama Island Cast competed on a season of Survivor so I decided to that only 18 will compete. This survivor season is just like the real series so it has alliances and everything. I will update it so tell me in the comments which alliances do you think will be made and who has the best chance of lasting 39 days! Episode 1 Day 1 Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, and Sadie Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah and Trent Day 2 *Heather forms an alliance with Beth and Lindsay to ensure her safety in the game. *Katie and Sadie moan and cry over each other with them not being on the same tribe. *Lindsay helps out Katie and they become friends. *Duncan bullies Harold because of his intelligence. Day 3 *Katie joins Heather's alliance thanks to Lindsay. *Gopher tribe wins immunity and reward. *Sadie is initially the target for elimination but Eva gets angry over her tribe's lost. Tribal Council *Bridgette votes for Eva *Courtney votes for Eva *DJ votes for Eva *Duncan votes for Eva *Eva votes for Sadie *Geoff votes for Eva *Harold votes for Duncan *Izzy votes for Eva *Sadie votes for Eva In a 7-1-1 vote, Eva is the first person voted out of Survivor Wawanakwa and places 18th! Episode 2 Day 4 *Sadie decides to forget about Katie for now and starts helping out at camp. *Harold and Izzy form an alliance to eliminate because his repetitive bulling towards Harold and Izzy thinking of him as a threat. *Courtney and Duncan begin flirting with each other much to everyone's chargin. *Heather begins targeting Trent because of his budding relationship with Gwen. *Leshanwa and Gwen begin bonding over their new found hatred for Heather and form an alliance with Trent. Day 5 *Gophers win the reward challenge. *Katie and Lindsay continue to talk more and more and Beth feels like an outsider in the alliance. *Geoff and DJ join Duncan in teasing Harold. *Harold talks to Sadie about voting with him against Duncan and she reluctantly agrees. *Izzy thinks of her tribe as boring so she does some crazy antics that angers Courtney. Day 6 *Heather tells her alliance to throw the challenge and they agree. *Courtney motivates her tribe to come out victorious. *Bass tribe wins after Heather's alliance sabotages the challenge. *Heather puts the blame on Katie to the other tribe mates without her alliance knowing. Tribal Council *Beth votes for Trent *Cody votes for Katie *Gwen votes for Katie *Heather votes for Katie *Katie votes for Trent *Leshawna votes for Katie *Lindsay votes for Trent *Noah votes for Katie *Trent votes for Katie In a 6-3 vote, Katie is blindsided by Heather and is the second person voted out of Survivor Wawanakwa and places 17th! Episode 3 Day 7 *Beth and Lindsay are confused all day as to why Katie was eliminated with the most votes. *Gwen and Heather argue over who should lead the tribe in the next reward challenge. *Trent tries to lessen the tension over Gwen and Heather but that just ruins everything. *Noah uses the argument to get farther in the competition by forming alliances with Leshawna and Gwen. *Sadie tells the team that everyone should do more but no listens to her. *Harold and Izzy talk more and form a strong friendship. *Bridgette and Courtney form an alliance to take out Izzy. Day 8 *The rewards for the reward challenge is letters from home, food, and a jug of water. *Bass win reward mainly due to Harold telling the team what to do. *Gophers get nothing and go back to camp upset. *Heather forms a singular alliance with Noah thinking Beth and Lindsay are getting suspicious. Day 9 *Bass lose the immunity challenge badly. *Courtney tries to convince the DJ, Duncan, and Geoff to vote with her and Bridgette against Izzy. *Harold, Izzy, and Sadie agree to vote for Duncan. Tribal Council *Bridgette votes for Izzy. *Courtney votes for Izzy. *DJ votes for Izzy. *Duncan votes for Izzy. *Geoff votes for Izzy. *Harold votes for Duncan. *Izzy votes for Duncan. *Sadie votes for Harold. In a 5-2-1 vote, Izzy is the third person voted out of Survivor Wawanakwa and places 16th! Episode 4 Day 10 *Beth continues to feel like a out sider on the tribe and in her alliance. *Noah sees this and convinces her to form an alliance with him to take down Heather. *Gwen and Trent's friendship continues to grow and Heather is jealous of it. *Harold is upset over the elimination of his closest friend and ally. *Sadie believes that she is actually useful on the tribe. *Geoff begins to flirt with Bridgette but she doesn't take it. Day 11 *There is no reward challenge. *Heather thinks her alliances with Beth, Lindsay, and Noah will dominate at the merge. *Courtney and Duncan bully Harold throughout the whole day because he is bossing them around. *Duncan, DJ, and Geoff form an all guys alliance and their first target is Harold. Day 12 *Duncan and Courtney help their tribe win the challenge when they work together at the puzzle portion. *Heather blames her tribe's lost on Cody, thinking of him as a floater. *Noah whispers to his alliances to vote for different people. Tribal Council *Beth votes for Heather. *Cody votes for Trent. *Gwen votes for Beth. *Heather votes for Cody. *Leshawna votes for Beth. *Lindsay votes for Cosy (Cody). *Noah votes for Beth. *Trent votes for Heather. In a 3-2-2-1 vote, Beth is blindsided by Noah and is the fourth person voted out of Survivor Wawanakwa and places 15th! Episode 5 Day 13 *Lindsay and Heather are surprised that Beth was eliminated. *Cody thinks he has a chance to get farther if he aligns with Heather. *Gwen and Leshawna cheer over the lost of another member of Heather's alliance. *Bass are excited that they won the last immunity challenge. *Duncan tells DJ that he wants Bridgette gone next because of her alliance with Courtney and her posing as a threat to him. *Harold continues to think that he is at the bottom of the tribe. *Sadie works hard at camp. Day 14 *Cody asks Heater if he could join her alliance and she agrees. *Trent injures his foot and has to walk with crutches. *Both tribes compete in a reward challenge with the Gophers winning. *Jeff tells both tribes that they are both eliminating a tribe member at Tribal Council tomorrow evening and since the Gophers won, they go first and at the Bass' council, they get to watch. Day 15 *Trent tells Gwen and Leshawna that they should vote off Cody because he is floating. *Heather tells her alliance that they are voting for Trent. *Courtney asks Bridgette if they should vote off Harold and she agrees. *Harold and Sadie agree to vote for Courtney due to her bossiness in the challenges and around camp. *Duncan tells his alliance that they need to vote for Bridgette. *Courtney tells Duncan alliance that they should vote for Harold. Tribal Council (Gophers) *Cody votes for Trent. *Gwen votes for Cody. *Heather votes for Trent. *Leshawna votes for Cody. *Lindsay votes for Trent. *Noah votes for Cody. *Trent votes for Cody. In a 4-3 vote, Cody is the fifth person voted out of Survivor Wawanakwa and places 14th! Tribal Council (Bass) *Bridgette votes for Harold. *Courtney votes for Harold. *DJ votes for Bridgette. *Duncan votes for Bridgette. *Geoff votes for Bridgette. *Harold votes for Courtney. *Sadie votes for Courtney. In a 3-2-2 vote, Bridgette is blindsided by Duncan's alliance and is the sixth person voted out of Survivor Wawanakwa and places 13th! Episode 6 Day 16 *Courtney is shocked that Bridgette was blindsided. *Harold continues to plot against Duncan. *Duncan fells satisfied over Bridgette's departure. *Heather is shocked that she lost Cody. *Trent forms an alliance with Gwen and Leshawna. Day 17 *At the reward challenge, both tribes are shocked at the other tribe's choice of eliminating a member. *During the reward challenge, Trent gets extremely hurt by Duncan prompting the challenge to end leading to no tribe winning. *Trent is medically evacuated because his injure with his foot. *Trent is medically evacuated and places 12th! *At the Bass camp, Duncan reveals in a confessional that he intentionally tried to hurt Trent since he was the only strong male left. Day 18 *Gwen and Leshawna are feeling distraught over their friend and leader of their alliance's evacuation. *Heather and Gwen argue over Trent since they both liked him. *Noah feels that his alliance with Gwen and Leshawna aren't working out she he convinces Heather to let him join her alliance and tells her that they will be voting off Gwen if they lose the challenge. *Sadie views herself as the most useful as she works hard at camp and thinks her having an ally will be smart so she asks Harold and he agrees. *Courtney and Duncan argue over Duncan's betrayal to her. *The winners of the challenge is the Gopher tribe. *Harold and Sadie cant decide who to vote for. Tribal Council *Courtney votes for DJ. *DJ votes for Courtney. *Duncan votes for Harold. *Geoff votes for Courtney. *Harold votes for Duncan. *Sadie votes for Duncan. Re vote *DJ votes for Courtney. *Geoff votes for Courtney. *Harold votes for Duncan. *Sadie votes for Duncan. Tiebreaker *Courtney creates her fire first eliminating Duncan. In a 2-2-1; 2-2 vote and tiebreaker, Duncan is the seventh person eliminated on Survivor Wawanakwa and places 11th! Episode 7 Day 19 Day 20 Day 21 Tribal Council Category:Blog posts